


cafuné

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And Petting, And teeth, Fluff, M/M, because zeb is soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: cafuné (Brazillian Portuguese)  the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> This was another lovely prompt I got over on [tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/143083740064/cafun%C3%A9-with-zeb-and-kallus) Also inspired by the lovely tench. Specifically this [piece](http://tench.tumblr.com/post/142195276348/ah-he-loves-that-smile)

Kallus and Zeb are sprawled out on Kallus’ bunk spending a rare day off together doing nothing. They deserved it after the close run in with an inquisitor a week back. Zeb almost got a lightsaber through the chest.

Zeb was a pleasant weight on top of him, arms possessively crossed over his stomach and behind his back. Kallus is searching his face, with a look that Zeb can’t quite figure out.

“What’s with the teeth?” Kallus tosses into the quiet.

Zeb just raises an eyebrow.

“I just mean, they are quite large and pointy, I don’t know,” he breathes out sharply through his nose, “My teeth are flat and boring because humans are boring. Yours are fascinating”

Zeb smirks, “Oh yeah? Like ‘em? Want a better look?” Zeb waggles his ears teasingly.

Kallus’ eyes light up too much for Zeb to deny him after that. His face softens to something more fond. “Go for it Babe.”

Kallus reaches up and runs his fingers through Zeb’s facial hair pulling back his lips to reveal the aforementioned teeth. 

“You really have a pleasing smile, it’s joyful and feral at the same time. I am delighted to have been on the receiving end of both versions.” Kallus smirks trying to lighten the mood.

Zeb sees right through it. “What’s got you goin’ all mushy on me?”

Kallus sighs, “I’m just glad you aren’t dead, it was such a close call. We need to be more careful in the future, I don’t think I could handle losing you.”

Zeb just turns and lays his head on Kallus’ chest, and hugs Kallus a little tighter “It’s alright Babe, I’m still here.”

Kallus starts running his fingers through Zeb’s fur, reassuring himself that Zeb is indeed still there, and that they get to have this together. 

Zeb gives Kallus a kiss right above his heart and starts to purr, though in reality it’s more of a growl. It’s so deep Kallus can barely hear it, but he feels it deep in his chest, and it feels right.


End file.
